


What was so good about the lives we left behind

by MJM155



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Character Death, Desert Island, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJM155/pseuds/MJM155
Summary: Ranboo, Wilbur, Techno, Quackity, Fundy, Tommy, Tubbo and Punz are troubled teens who survive a plane crash that leaves them stranded. There’s just one thing, it wasn’t an accident. The Wilds AU (The Wilds by Sarah Strechier)
Kudos: 12





	1. Ranboo’s Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a one shot book so please don’t skip through the chapters, each chapter tells an overall story. Yes there are random characters in the story but they just help with the backstory and aren’t much.

Ranboo’ p.o.v

TW: Death, Drinking, Manipulation, Peer Pressure, Blood, Alcohol 

I fiddle with my hands as I take a step on the plane. My anxiety rises, I wasn’t scared necessarily of flying but of what could happen. I’m not a big fan of water and to be flying over the biggest body of water had me trembling. Thoughts of bad things happening come into my head, circling my thoughts like birds circling their pray. The voice in my head rambles but I shake my head and sway my tail. I catch myself before I spiral down. I try not to make eye contact with the other passengers but I still observed them. At the front was a half-piglin, half-man. He had long pink hair, delicately braided. His outfit looked royal having a white t-shirt and a red robe. His eyes were a soft amber and he had pig like tusks and pig like legs. Next to him was a man with brown fluffy hair and a black beanie. He also had a yellow sweater and chestnut eyes. The two seemed friendly with each other and I took note of that in my memory book. I have short-term memory loss and usually need to record my surroundings and actions or I’ll forget in the next hour or two. In the next row there was two young boys around my age. One was very short and has short, fluffy brown hair. His hair curled at the tips. He had short ram horns and goat ears and a tail. He had a green sweater with a white collared shirt underneath. Next to him was a boy with bright blond hair and a feisty cowlick that wouldn’t stay down. He had on a white and red shirt. Assuming from his movements he looked very energetic and outgoing. Don’t get me wrong I like outgoing people they just intimidate me. In the next row had a fox hybrid man and a man with black hair and a dark blue beanie. The fox hybrid had on a black jacket and a black hat that had holes for his fox ears. He also had a cross earring. The man with black hair wore a dark blue hoodie and a weird grin on his face. And in the second to last row there was a man with sunglasses and a crown. He had on a bi flag t-shirt. There was a empty spot next to him so I sat down. My legs shook so I started to tap on my seat. I look behind me and there was a person with blond hair and a white sweatshirt. Why did he not take the seat I’m sitting in now? I shook it off and my tail swayed from side to side.

————————————————

“Was is horrible?” George asked. He was a detective interviewing what happened to us on the island. 

“Excuse me?” I ask.

“Well being stuck on that island was horrible, was it not?” George re-stated his question. Sapnap shifted in his seat, being the other detective. “As I’ve stated many times our goal is to conduct an investigation. Especially everything you’ve been through; do you want a drink?” George asks. The room went silent and I looked around. We were in a gray and modern looking room. It was small and in the middle was a brown table. I sat on one side while George and Sapnap sat on the other. “We have soda, juice, water-” George starts.

“You think it’s funny to bring an enderman water?” I ask in a monotone voice.

“Oh! No I-I was just giving options.” George said placing the drinks on the table. I grab the grape soda. “Oh good, good that’s great, don’t hesitate to ask for seconds.” George smiles.

“What have the others told you?” I ask dully, going back to what they said about it being horrible.

“Nothing yet. You’re the first one we’ve interviewed.” Sapnap said. 

“So you don’t know what I’ve been through, do you?” I say and the room went silent. “You’re just assuming it was horrible.” I continue.

“Okay, Ranboo, no one was assuming anything.” George says. I knew that they just assumed that it was horrible but I blamed it on my memory and let it go.

“Okay, sorry I don’t mean to make it seem like it wasn’t traumatic, which it was, y’know being stuck out there, cut off from everything made me think. What was so great about the lives we left behind.” I smile. “Because what i remember from back there was all the expectations, the dread to fit in. The abuse from being ourselves. The burdens we put on ourselves. Responsibility’s that made you think if it was all worth it. The world is a dangerous place for all us who just want to live. And on top of that there is this overwhelming feeling of just want to feel and be loved.” I say imagining all the boys stuck on that island with me, “so if we’re talking about being out there, yeah it was horrible. But not as horrible as living your daily life in the real world.”

————————————————

The plane started to take off and the engine sounded like a freight train. I clutched my seat as my ears popped once we were flying. Once we were steady, in mid air, the blond kid with the white and red shirt stood up. I dug my nose into the brochure trying to avoid him. We were going to a special island for teens like us to relax, and when I mean teens like us I mean mentally ill children. The boy clapped his hands together.

“Okay who wants to play an ice breaker!” The boy says cheerfully. Only the boy in the dark blue hoodie raises his hand. “Good! I’ll sort us into groups.” The boy goes over and starts to sort us in groups. I get grouped with the boy with brown fluffy hair, a black beanie and a yellow sweater. I heard the other groups start talking.

“Hello my name is Wilbur.” Wilbur smiles.

“Ranboo.” I say.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Ranboo.” He says and I wag my tail. I listen in on everyone and learn their names, writing them in my memory book.

-Wilbur

-Tommy

-Techno

-Tubbo

-Fundy

-Quackity

-Eret

-Punz

“Whatcha doing?” Wilbur asks.

“Oh writing in my memory book. I don’t want to forget.” I reply

“Do you have like memory issues?” Wilbur asks asks. “Oh sorry that sounded insensitive.” 

“No it’s okay and yeah I have short-term memory loss.” I chuckle.

People with trays come rolling out. They had chocolate cake on them. I started to drool at the thought of cake. Wilbur chuckled.

“Here you go.” A man in a reindeer suit hands me and Wilbur a piece of cake. I immediately shove it into my mouth.

“Woah.” Wilbur laughed, “remember to chew.” He joked. I harshly swallowed, slamming the chair as it went down.

“You sure do like cake.” Wilbur smiled. Why do I remember cake?

————————————————

“You don’t like cake?” A voice asks as I stared at the cake at the party. It was a full out high school party, people drinking and dancing to the super loud music. I’m not a fan of crowds, I don’t even know why I came in the first place. I turn to the voice, it’s the first interaction I’ve had the whole party. It was a boy a little older than me. He had a friendly smirk, his hands on his hips.

“Oh no I love cake. I’m wondering if I should have some.” I reply smiling. I towered over him from the height difference but he didn’t seem to care.

“Ah. You’re the kid with the memory problems, right?” He asked. I nodded. “Well I’m Troy.” He held out is hand and I shook it.

“Ranboo.” I reply.

“Well I’m hanging out with a couple of friends, you seem pretty cool, wanna join?” Troy asked.

“If that’s okay!” I ask cheerfully.

“Of course, c’mon.” He smiles and we walk over to a group of boys. They all look at me and Troy introduces me.

“Ayy it’s memory boy!” They cheer happily and my cheeks flush in embarrassment. I smile happily. For another hour or two I talk to Troy and his friends, learning that we have a lot in common. A girl passes Troy a bottle of liquor. Everyone passed the bottle, taking a swig, until it was to me.

“Uh I don’t drink.” I say trying to pass it on.

“Aww c’mon. It’ll be fun I swear!” Troy edges me on. I did trust him...

“Hmm...fine.” I give up and take a swig. The liquor immediately burned my throat and I coughed.

“Wooo! That’s the spirit!” Troy slurs. A couple minutes pass and my body starts to feel fuzzy, from there everything was a blur. We partied and drank more. I made sure to write down Troy’s name in my memory book but I was too drunk to write anything else. Troy stole my memory book jokingly, while I was writing his name. He scribbled something in it and gave it back. Before I could check what he wrote Troy called to all of us.

“Leo, Adam, Jack, c’mon we’re going on a ride.” Troy called some people’s names. “Hey Ranboo wanna come?” Troy asked and I nodded, a drunk smile plastered on my face. I stumbled into the car and Troy got into the drivers seat. I didn’t even think about that we were drinking and driving, I was too dazed. My eyes glistened with intoxication. I stared out the window watching as lights zoomed past. We swerved on the road as we drove and we laughed. Tory makes a harsh stop at a park with a large bridge. “Hey let’s go there!” Troy laughed. We all stumble out of the car and walk to the bridge. We play a drunk game of tag, running up and down the bridge.

“Guys I have an idea!” Troy yells. We all gather up. “Last one to jump off the bridge is a pussy.” He smirks. At this moment I immediately sober up a bit.

“Troy that doesn’t seem like a good idea, I mean we’re really high up.” I say to him.

“Dude don’t be a buzz kill.” He growled. “Adam and Jack. You jump first.” Troy smiled.

“I’m not gonna jump Troy.” I anxiously say. I fiddle with my hands looking at Adam and Jack playfully push each other around.

“Then you can leave!” Troy yelled. I backed up and ran. I ran as fast as I could to my house. From there is a blur.

When I woke up the next morning I had a huge, pounding headache. I got dizzy standing up. I wobbled to the kitchen and grabbed some ibuprofen. I then got ready for school. I looked at my book and there was a lot of scribbles. I had forgotten the whole day yesterday, the writing seemed to stop once I said I reached the party. It was abnormal for me. There was a name in it, ‘Troy’ and a message that said ‘I told them to jump’. Told who? 

People stared at me in the hallway and I felt sweat trickle down my forehead.

“You monster!” Someone yelled, I was so confused. A kid came up to me.

“I should of never let you come.” They said.

“Who are you?” I ask.

“Troy.” They say dully. I brighten up.

“Oh! I have your name in my book! You must tell me what’s going on.” I smile. He growls.

“You went to a party last night and I invited you to hang out. We got drunk and went to a bridge. You told Adam and Jack to jump off so they did. They died that night.” Troy informed me. Me heart sunk. I felt sick I felt like I was going to throw up, I-I would never do that!

“You’re lying I that-that isn’t something I would do!” I start to cry.

“Well you did, you even wrote it in your book to confirm.” Troy said.

“N-no.” I mumble. Tears run down my cheeks, burning them. Troy gets startled by the sizzling sound. I held my head and start to mumble in Ender, my native tongue. No this can’t be happening! There-there’s no way! My pupils dilate and I sob. I would never kill anyone! That isn’t something I would do! Thrills of panic hit me like waves. I can feel my pulse in my fingertips. I want to scream.

“And what are you here for.” A policeman asks. I went to the police station.

“To turn myself in.” I say. The police man raises a brow.

“What for?” He asks.

“Murder.” I simply state. I suddenly feel handcuffs on my wrists.

“Okay... we’re going to handcuff you until we figure this out.” The policeman says cautiously. He keeps eye contact with me until I’m brought away. I sit in a detective room for about 30 minutes until someone comes in.

“Ranboo, is it?” He asks.

I sadly nod.

“You didn’t do it kid. The handwriting on your book isn’t the same, we have witnesses that said we saw you running away before the murder took place and we have security cameras backing that up.” The detective says. I start to cry.

“I did. I did it! Lock me up, kill me! I did a horrible crime!” I sob.

“Kid...” the detective sighs. I continue to sob.

————————————————

All the sudden the plane starts to shake as a tear falls down on my memory book as I read back the horrible memory. The lights flickered and the plane swayed, people started to scream and yell. Tommy ran to hug Tubbo. Quackity pulled his beanie over his head. Wilbur cackled loudly. Techno stood up in defense. Eret pulled his arms up over his head. Fundy covered his eyes and me, well I kept staring at my stupid book, reading page by page.

————————————————

“Was that moment terrifying to look back on?” George asked. I nodded.

“But it was also embarrassing.” I reply, “I didn’t reach out for comfort, I didn’t cry, I didn’t shit everything out, I took no measures to protect myself, I didn’t pray for my life, I sat there and read my stupid book.” 

————————————————

I gasp for air as I woke up. I look around and I’m floating on top of a plane piece. I couldn’t remover what happened. I saw something floating right next to me. It was my book! I grabbed it right away and tried to dry it off with my shirt. The water dripping from the book burned my hand. I see a stick floating next to me also so I grab it. All the sudden I hear a phone ring and I know that’s my ticket out. I use the stick like a oar and paddle over to the suitcase. I hurry to open the suitcase and grab the phone but my hands burned so when I grabbed it I accidentally dropped it and it sinks to the bottom of the ocean. I curse to myself and look around for survivors. I see Punz laying on a piece of the plane also. I use the stick to and slowly paddle over to him. 

“Wake up!” I say hoping he’s alive. I see something purple on his skin and I pull up his shirt. He was bleeding internally. “Punz you need to wake up you’re bleeding internally!” I yell. Punz slowly lifts his head and points to an island not to far away. I shift uncomfortably on my plane piece. It would take forever to get there paddling and carrying someone. Punz lays his head back down.

“Help! Someone!” I scream on the top of my lungs. When there was no response I screamed again, enderman sounds coming out as well. I grab one hand onto Punz and another onto the stick and slowly paddle. This would take ages and Punz didn’t have that. “Help!” I screamed once more. A pink figure came running. They were far away but we’re getting closer. My ears perked up at the sight. The pink figure started to swim towards us. I tap Punz’s shoulder, “help’s on the way.” I tell him. Once they finally reach us I realize it’s Technoblade. “I can’t touch water and Punz has internal bleeding.” I inform him and he nods while treading. He grabs my plane piece and I put Punz on my plane piece, his body resting on my lap. I nod and Techno starts swimming to the shore. I grab the stick and try to help him. We were going much faster. It took a while but we finally reached the shore, Techno gasping for air.

————————————————

“How long have you been out there? One, two hours?” Sapnap asks.

“You’re asking the wrong person.” I chuckle sadly.

“Well there must be some amount of time. What do you think how long you were out there?” Sapnap asks, “just trying to pin down when the crash occurred.” 

“I honestly don’t know.” I say sternly.

“You can’t give me a ball-park estimate?” Sapnap says getting frustrated.

“Look I don’t mean to be difficult, just from the crash from when I woke up is all a blur.” I say. “And not just for me; after the plane went down we all can’t recall anything.” 

————————————————

“Tubbo!” I heard Tommy call out for him once we reached the shore, “Tubbo!” 

“You’ve gotta get up and walk around you’re in shock.” Eret told the trembling Quackity.

“This isn’t fair! How did we end up here!” Quackity mumbled.

“Well if it makes you feel any better this isn’t your fault. I mean we’re all feeling crushing regret right now.” Eret says. There was silence before Eret spoke agian. “You’ve got some uh cake right...” Eret points. Quackity shakily wipes it off.

I look around the island feeling like this wasn’t real. I slap my face to wake up from this dream but it didn’t work. Techno went over to Wilbur, Wilbur was throwing up from being sea sick. Techno went over to pat his back. Wilbur slapped his hand away.

“I was just trying to help.” Techno said. 

“You think I need your help. When you were talking to dad what did you say. What. Did. You. Say.” Wilbur said sternly.

“I said that I was worried and that you need a break, that’s all!” Techno said getting mad. 

“Well great. Now we’re here.” Wilbur stormed off.

Fundy used his fingers to comb through his wet tail.

“Fundy!” Tubbo yelled for help being swept down stream. Fundy ran after Tubbo. Fundy then harshly grabbed Tubbo and helped him to the sand. Tubbo was limping, Fundy noticed and sat him down. “My ankle...” Tubbo whined. Fundy pulled up his pant leg, there was a huge bruise on Tubbo’s ankle. “It’s bad, isn’t it.” Tubbo swallows his pain. Fundy shook his head.

“Ah, no it just need time to heal, try not to put pressure on it.” Fundy helped Tubbo up. He helped Tubbo walk over to the rest of the group.

“Tubbo!” Tommy yelled happily once he saw the other boy. He ran over and hugged Tubbo. 

I looked back at Punz. I noticed that his chest wasn’t rising up and down.

“He’s not breathing!” I yell. Everyone turns to look at me and they run over. Eret was pushing up and down on Punz’s chest trying to get him to breathe.

“You’re going too fast.” Techno says watching Eret struggle.

“There’s no such thing as too fast!” Eret yells.

“Actually compression can be too fast if they’re not deep enough.” Fundy says walking over. “Let me try.”

Fundy slowly but strongly pushed up and down on Punz’s chest. After a bit Punz gasped for air and we all cheered. All the sudden I feel woozy and my body feel heavy. I felt so tired that I passed out.

Maybe about an hour later I woke up on soft grass.

“You’re awake!” Punz said cheerfully.

“Uh hi?” I say rubbing my eyes. “You made it.” I say looking around for my book. I had been carrying it.

“Looking for this?” Punz asked and gave me my memory book. I grabbed it and held it close to my chest.

“Thank you.” I say. 

“Hey I’m sorry.” Punz apologizes 

“What? you have nothing to be sorry for.” I reply confused.

“No you don’t understand.” He shakes his head.

We all gather in a group and Wilbur stands up.

“Does anybody have a phone?” Wilbur asked.

“Don’t you think we would of said something if we did.” Tommy replied.

“I’m not even sure if we’d get any bars out here.” Eret said.

“Just trying to think of life lines alright.” Wilbur replied. “They’re going to find us and we can’t be stupid.

“We should make a huge help sign in the sand!” Tubbo suggests.

“Wha do you think happened to that flight attendant guy?” Fundy asked.

“We should look through suitcases for materials and we might find phones.” Techno suggests.

“Listen.” Fundy stands up. “This is the 21st century they will find us but in the mean time we have to keep track of our resources. 8 cokes, that’s all we have to drink.” 

“Why are you saying that so positively it’s not like more cokes are going to magically fall from the sky.” Tommy replied.

“That’s why Tommy, I’m going to look in the woods to see if there is fresh water.” Fundy replies, “you should come.”

“Hard pass.” Tommy rolls his eyes.

“If you’re going Fundy you should take these.” Tubbo said handing Fundy a fresh pair of shoes.

“How generous of you Tubbo.” Fundy smiles.

“You know what, actually I will go.” Tommy says. Eret pulls something out of his pocket.

“Guys!” He says and we all turn. A single phone was in his hand.

“What the hell!” Tommy screams. Everyone else talks too. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was in there!” Eret said. “But it’s real wet, do you think the sand will dry it out.”

“Sand should work it should suck the water out just like rice.” Fundy says.

“Yeah well that’s good enough for me.” Eret says.

“Keep your ears open you’ll hear moving water before you’ll see it.” Fundy informs Tommy as they hike up the hill.

“How come you know all this?” Tommy asked.

“I used to go hunting with my dad.” Fundy sadly says.

“Did you shoot foxes.” Tommy joked.

“Not funny.” Fundy replied.

I didn’t happen consciously but I observed all the people there like how Tubbo loves animals and how each one meant something to him. He gently picked up a worm and placed it in his hand watching it wiggle around. Of Techno how he always knows if your looking at him and how his looks could mean a million different things. But when I looked down at my hands I noticed my book and the voices came back. And the book was all there was.

“How come we keep finding diets.” Eret asked, “but that makes 16.” Techno shrugged.

“Maybe because anything with real sugar would sink.” Techno quietly said.

“How long can the 9 of us survive on 16 diet soda’s.” Eret asked.

“I dunno depends on the weather I guess.” Techno shrugged. “A week and a half maybe.”

“You’re smart, huh.” Eret said.

“I just read a lot.” Techno replies.

“Books man, can’t get into them.” Eret said.

“Helps calm your mood if your angry all the time, like me.” Techno said. They went to the shore looking for more drinks and were peacefully talking. I wrote that down in my book.

“I mean I’ve tried graphic novels but apart from the pictures they were pretty crappy. Eret smiled. “Ah crap! I stubbed my toe!” Eret yelped. He picked up a suitcase and read the name. “Of course it’s his that would show up!” 

Quackity was sitting down and all the sudden there was a large bang. Eret had dropped the suitcase right next to him. Quackity looked up and smiled.

“It was super heavy.” Eret smiled back. Quackity hurried to open the suitcase looking what was inside. There was clothes and soap inside.

“I’m so sick of looking at your fox ears, I’m starting to think that it thinks it’s better than me.” Tommy said to Fundy still hiking up the hill looking for water.

“Then how about you go in front.” Fundy suggested.

“Fine.” Tommy said walking in front.

“Please grant us water oh holy prime.” Fundy said.

“Didn’t you just tell me to shut up.” Tommy said

“This is different, it will actually help us.” Fundy said. Tommy stuck the middle finger up. “Pleas grant us water oh holy prime.” Fundy repeated.

Tommy pulled a branch back and it hit Fundy in the head. Fundy grunted getting scratched by the branch.

“Fundy!” Tommy said worried. “I swear I didn’t mean to.” 

“It’s alright...” Fundy said wiping away the blood. Tommy tried to help him up but Fundy refused his help. “Go ahead and go on back, I will too but you should get a head start. I really rather walk alone.” Tommy stared to head back.

“Look we found more Diet Coke.” Techno said bringing back the soda to the group.

“Not a bad haul, but not great.” Eret said.

“You guys partying without me?” Tommy asked coming back.

“Where’s Fundy?” Tubbo asked. Tommy didn’t respond. “Oh there they are!” Tubbo said running towards Fundy. “What happened to your head?” 

“Oh I ran into a tree, silly me.” Fundy replied.

“Hey guys the phone is working!” Wilbur yelled. We all ran over.

“Listen we have to be strategic we only have one bar and almost zero battery left.” Wilbur said.

“I can call my aunt she’s a 911 operator.” Fundy suggested.

“No, 911 is out of the picture we don’t even know where we are and 911 doesn’t work in all countries. So I want everyone to think of one person that would love you enough to pick up the phone right away.” Wilbur says.

Of course I only knew one person who’s phone number I knew by heart.

“You’re not calling dad?” Techno asked.

“He’s at work he probably doesn’t even know yet.” Wilbur responded. “I’m calling Sally.”

“No!” Techno grabbed the phone, “you’re not calling her!”. 

“Gimme the phone!” Wilbur yelled.

“I’m calling dad’s cell!” Techno yelled back.

“He’s not going to answer!” Wilbur yelled trying to grab the phone from Techno’s hand.

“I just need to call dad!” Techno pushed Wilbur to the ground. For a second there was regret in his eyes. The phone beeped showing that the person didn’t answer.

“Do you mind, I’ll call my friend he always answers.” Fundy said grabbing the phone. He dialed the number and waited but the same beeping noise happened. “Well that-that’s just strange.”

Tommy grabbed the phone and handed it to Tubbo. “Go ahead Tubbo.” 

Tubbo started to dial the number but the phone made the same beeping noise. “It didn’t work.”

“Hand me the phone.” Quackity said. Everyone started yelling at each other so Quackity ran off. Punz all the sudden ran past me.

“Are you alright?” I ask him. Punz started to puke blood and fell to the ground. I quickly ran over to him.

“It’s ringing!” Quackity said. Everyone smiled and quieted down. Then just like that the phone died.

“Guys!” I yelled. “He-he’s dead!” I said looking at Punz’s dead body. I don’t know him for long but it sure was sad. Guilt ripping away at my body.

“Let’s build a grave.” Eret said sadly. They all walked over and picked up Punz’s limp body. We started to carry it far away. At night we dug a hole in the sand and placed Punz’s body in it.

“I don’t get why we have to bury him, they’re going to come for us soon, we’d have to dig him right back up.” Wilbur said.

“It’s only temporary, just so we don’t attract animals.” Eret replied.

“Shouldn’t someone say a few words.” Fundy said. Everyone stayed quiet. “Prime thank you for the gift of Punz, we didn’t know him real well but he had a bright spirit. And he was made in your image so we can make sure that he was beautiful.” Fundy said. We all nodded

I started to tap my legs. Everyone had already left the grave but I kept staring. I sighed and went over to them, they were sitting by a campfire so I went to sit next to them. Everyone was painfully silent.

“I’m going to swim out to the plane crash tomorrow, see if I can find anything.” Wilbur said. “Might be a radio or a call box or something.” 

“Could you pass me a sweatshirt, Quackity.” Tubbo said shivering.

“Sorry.” Quackity said throwing a sweatshirt to Tubbo.”

“Hey me too.” Eret said and Quackity passed him one.

We did some small talk getting to know each other, it made me and Techno feel a little awkward.

————————————————

“You seem tired, we can be done for the day, the doctors really need you to rest.” George said.

“There-there’s something I; I haven’t told anyone this.” I say.

————————————————

That night I heard a phone ring. I thought it was my head again so I clogged my ears and closed my eyes. But it just kept ringing so I tiredly got up and stepped over everyone. I ran over and the ringing was coming from Punz’s grave. I was the only one who heard it. I didn’t know why Punz had kept it from us but I dug up the grave anyway. I found the phone and emergency called someone. Someone I knew all too well. The only person who I remembered their phone number by heart; Troy. There was ringing until there was shuffling on the other line.

“Hello?” Troy asked.

“Troy!” I yelled almost a bit too loud. 

“Ranboo?” I told you never to call me again. Goodbye.” He replied.

I wanted to say wait but he already hung up.

————————————————

“So you never told the others you called someone that night?” Sapnap asked.

“What would I have said, that I was to strung up by the sound of his voice to ask for help. Did he reach out, call anyone, tell anyone after new broke out that I was in contact with him?” I start to cry. 

“The authorities got lots of call from slots of people.” Sapnap said.

“Did he care enough to do anything?” Tears burn my cheeks. “Anything at all!” 

“Ranboo how about you take a deep breath.” Sapnap said.

“Answer my question! It’s the only one I have!” I sob, “I just want to know if he tried...remember this when you talk to the others. There is no crazy, only damaged. When you go looking for what caused it don’t waste your time looking on that island; it will get you nowhere.”

————————————————

Dream walked down the hallway. Sam had stopped him in his tracks. 

“We’ve been trying to contact you.” Sam said.

Dream looked down at his phone and read ‘code x’

“Which one?” He asked.

“Punz.” Sam said. “Can we even proceeded, I mean without his assistance-”

“We have another operative, have you located him. He still in tact?” Dream asked.

“Yes.” Sam said.

“Tell me exactly what happened.” Dream asked.

“We’re still trying to piece it all together, it looks like there was some mishandling from the transition team.” Alyssa said.

“And you cut her phone?” Dream asked.

“Of course!” Alyssa replied.

“And your absolutely sure he’s dead.” Dream asked.

“This was from exactly 3 hours ago.” Alyssa said showing the camera footage. There was everyone standing in a group looking at Punz’s grave.


	2. Wilbur’s Story

Wilbur’s p.o.v

“My dad...does he know about Techno?” I ask staring at my legs. I was in a dark detective room across from two detectives; Sapnap and George.

“Just the broad strokes, which is basically all we know at this point.” Sapnap responds. I look at them not feeling intimidated anymore.

“You care to help us with the specifics?” George asks. I stay quiet. 

I sigh loudly catching them off guard.

“You’re going to hear a lot of crap of how I acted, how I treated him and what i was trying to accomplish. But that brother thing, that twin thing...it’s like a foreign country, you only really know if you’re in it. So, no I don’t want to talk about him, but I do want to tell you our story.” I say.

———————————

Techno was throwing another tantrum. He threw a vase, breaking it. My dad, Phill, was scrambling to pick up the glass shards.

“Dad!” I yell over Techno screaming. Dad looked so tired, he was lightly shaking and had huge bags under his eyes. I was doing my homework but was stuck on this one equation. Phill said he would help but never got the chance to. Techno was now angrily yelling while kicking the table leg.

“Yes, Wilbur?” Phill yelled back, exhausted.

“You said you would help me.” I frown. Phill smacks his head as if he had forgotten.

“I’m so sorry Will, I’ll help you later.” Phill apologized. There was a loud bang and I looked over to desert the table broken and on the ground. “Techno that was expensive!” Phill said, I could hear the hopelessness in his voice. Phill worked a dead end job and could barely afford two rowdy boys. I never got any attention from Phill since Techno usually took it all. So my days were spent being alone.

———————————

Surrounded by people but I felt alone. That’s how I felt at that island. It wasn’t just a bad dream. We were truly stuck in hell. Some were lucky, they had someone to hold onto while others weren’t. I should of but I couldn’t let go of the blame. Blaming him was all I ever knew. I looked at Techno who was already awake. Everyone was just waking up and realizing the harsh reality. I made eye contact with Techno before he turned away. 

“Hey rise and shine, we’re in hell.” Eret sarcastically said happily. Quackity didn’t wake up though. Eret shook Quackity and his eyes shot open. 

“What the hell, I was sleeping!” Quackity groaned.

“Yeah well I thought you were dead.” Eret replied. Fundy did a head count. 

“6...7...hey guys we’re missing a person.” Fundy said.

“Ranboo...” I say. At that moment Ranboo came walking back. He was extremely tall and lanky and seemed to be holding...a phone! 

“It’s Punz’s.” Ranboo says when he noticed we were all staring at the phone.

———————————

Dream was sitting in his car looking paranoid.

“Alyssa...I’ve made a decision, I know it will be controversial.” Dream speaks into his phone.

Back with Alyssa she walks outside to Ponk holding a black bag. 

“Work came down from HQ, no extraction.” Alyssa told Ponk. “Go forward as planned.”

“A boy is dead.” Ponk states. 

“Don’t. It’s not our job to moralize.” Alyssa said handing Ponk the black bag. “This needs to get there, ASAP.” 

“What’s in it?” Ponk asked.

“I don’t know, but it’s not our job to ask questions.” Alyssa says. Ponk shakes his head and grabs the bag. He then quietly throws the bag in the boat and gets it started, engine roaring.

“Land it at the drop point, they’ll retrieve it.” Alyssa calls out to Ponk. “And remember to cut the motor at about 500 feet!”

———————————

“It was in his pocket, I heard it ringing but it didn’t seem real, not that anything does anymore. I followed the sound an I uh...I-” Ranboo stutters

“You dug up his grave.” Eret finished. Ranboo nodded.

“But then when I found it and dug it out of his pocket, it was dead.” Ranboo said, “weirdest thing is that this is his second phone, I dropped his first phone in the water back when the plane crashed. This one worked and he choose not to tell us about it, isn’t there like something messed up about that?” 

“It is kind of a sketchy phone...” Quackity says.

“So what are we trying to say here?” Fundy asks.

“I don’t know.” Both Ranboo and Quackity say.

“I’m just wondering if the simplest explanation might be the right one. So he had two phones, it’s not that crazy and he had been knocked around so bad, he probably forgot.” Fundy says. I stare at the phone in Ranboo’s hand in anger. “Punz wasn’t just in shock y’know, he was dying.” Fundy continued. My gut bubbled in rage. And out of anger I spit on Punz’s grave. Everyone stared at me in shock.

“S-sorry.” I whisper out in anger. “I feel like screw him, he forgot. That could of been our only way out!” I heavily breathe. I then stare at Ranboo. “Well why didn’t you wake us up?” I ask angrily.

Ranboo stayed quiet. “I don’t know.” He finally spoke up avoiding eye contact.

“Y-you don’t know...you hear a phone and instead of waking us up you sit and you contemplate what’s real and what’s not!” I yell. “And by the time you get to the phone-!”

“Wilbur, it was confusing.” Ranboo interjected.

“I’m not confused at all!” I yell, some people flinch from my voice rising. “You could of found it before it died, but you didn’t, did you?” Ranboo still avoided eye contact. “Look at me!” I yell once me. He slowly turns his head and his eyes were glossy. He had regret written all over his face. He breathlessly whispers. I angrily storm off back towards camp. 

“He’s just afraid.” Techno pipes up. “You did everything you could.” Techno puts a hand on Ranboo’s back. Tears escape Ranboo’s eyes and fall on his cheeks making a sizzling sound. We all stared at him weirdly.

“No he’s right, I screwed up.” Ranboo sighed.

———————————

“That’s a tall order, tracking down a ringing phone in the middle of the night. It seems likely that he did do everything in his power.” George says.

“I know.” I reply, “but at the time all I saw was someone who didn’t fight for it.”

“I take it, that’s not your kind of style?” George asks. I click my tongue.

“I’m all hustle.” I smirk.

———————————

School was extremely loud and crowded, just how I like it. I smile to a group of girls and they swoon. I wave to a couple of friends and they all get hyped up. I was pretty popular in my school, almost everyone in my school knew me and if they didn’t they’d know soon. I’m a pretty talkative person and I’d I’ve got a problem with someone I’ll make sure they know it. Girls swoon for me left and right but there’s only one person I’d swoon for; Sally. She’s a fish hybrid and a beautiful one at that. She’s also my girlfriend. I spot her putting stuff in her locker. 

“Hey, Sally.” I say in a seductive tone, smiling.

“Hey, Will.” She smiles. She’s a smart and sweet girl, she ends up helping me with my homework most of the time. We love to go to the boardwalk and get ice cream, her favorite is strawberry. Then we go to the beach and chase each other in the sand and splash each other in the water. There’s no one else I’d rather be with.

“Wanna go to the arcade with me and a couple of friends?” I ask her.

“Of course.” She says kissing my cheek and walking away. I blush and run after her. “So who’s coming?” She asks.

“Oh y’know, just friends.” I reply. She rolls her eyes playfully. Once outside we step into my car and I drive to the arcade. We go up and exchange change for coins and start playing games. She went over towards a shooting game and I followed her. I stood behind her and hold her hands to help her with the game. She blushes and laughs. We go to her games like the claw machine and pin ball. It was nice to have attention and to be loved. We spent the rest of the afternoon playing games together. We were laughing while walking back to the parking lot. It was dark out. All the sudden some guy whistled at Sally, I growled.

“Ignore it.” She said.

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here.” Some guy said and they laughed. They were clearly drunk. My hands clench into a fist.

“Will, stop!” Sally noticed.

“What? The slum is going to protect his damsel in distress?” A man cackled. That was it. I lunged at the men punching one in the face and kicking another in the shin. But they were much older and much stronger than me, quickly overpowering me. Sally ripped me off of them and we ran to the car, driving home.

“I told you not to do it.” Sally broke the silence.

“They were harassing you!” I replied.

“Will I can’t babysit you anymore, you need to control your outbursts.” Sally said.

“I don’t have outbursts!” I slam the wheel and the car swerved for a second.

“Will I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time now, I’m breaking up with you.” She said angrily. That was it, I swerve the car, harshly turning it to the left. I slow down and stop at the left edge of the road.

“Get out!” I yell. She hesitates. “Get out!” I repeat and she steps out. I then drive off without her. The next day apparently she was seen kissing a boy named Jake and rumors spread like wildfires. I was no longer the cool popular kid, I was the sad lonely kid you got dumped.

———————————

“Life is unfair to those who try their best and that’s just how it is. I tried my best to be the best for her, but I guess it wasn’t good enough. The boys, they’ll say I was crazy and stubborn but once you find that thing you love, there’s no going back.” I say to George and Sapnap, “when I was with her that light that falls on others, fell on me.”

———————————

“Sally please, I’ll be better- please.” I beg her, like I’ve been doing for the past week.

“Will I said it was over.” She huffed feeling guilty. 

“Leave her alone Watson.” Jake called. I ignored him. He usually called me by my last name.

“I don’t get it, why was I punished for helping you!” I yell. She didn’t respond. 

“I said back it up Watson!” Jake grabbed my shoulder and threw me back. Once you find that thing that makes you feel special, you don’t give it up without a fight. I threw my fist and the next thing I knew I was in the nurses office with a black eye and a busted lip. I was holding ice up to it.

“I’m so sorry.” I heard my dad in the other room, apologizing. I just chuckle to myself because the situation was funny to me. I lost everything.

———————————

“Hey so I definitely feel like a piece of crap, and I’m sorry.” Ranboo said coming up to me.

“Whatever, I’m over it.” I reply trying to pump up the raft. “I don’t hold grudges, I mean i hold one and one is enough.” 

“You still swimming out to the wreckage?” Ranboo asks staring at the waves.

“Yeah, there’s stuff we need out there if i can find it, I’ll radio flares.” I reply.

“That’s a death wish.” Ranboo replied.

“Excuse me?” I say.

“Wilbur, the water’s insane, you see those waves over there breaking sideways. That’s a riptide.” Ranboo replied.

“Did my brother ask you to talk me down?” I ask.

“No, why?” Ranboo replied confused. I look around. “For the record I don’t want to sit around either, staring at the sky feeling like a screw up.” Ranboo says.

“So what do you want to do?” I asked getting frustrated. Ranboo looks around eventually staring at the mountain and then looking back at me. 

Eret was pulling a deflated raft. It was making a trail in the sand. All the sudden a twig snapped and Eret stopped. He dropped his raft and walked towards a rock. He picked it up and threw it towards the spot where the twig snapped. Quackity popped his head up and Eret sighed.

“Jesus Christ, you’ve got to stop scaring me!” Eret said and Quackity walked towards him. 

“You need to not throw crap around people!” Quackity replied.

“Sorry.” Eret shrugged.

“What’s that?” Quackity questioned the raft.

“What’s left of the emergency raft I think.” Eret replied. Eret picked it back up and started to drag it again. 

“What are you doing with it?” Quackity asked.

“Uh I dunno yet, maybe use it for shelter of warmth. Whatever we need it for at that time.” Eret responded. 

“Someone is definitely coming to pick up up, you get that right?” Quackity said. Eret just stared at him.

“Did you just take a dump up there?” Eret asked.

“I took a piss.” Quackity corrected, “that’s it, and just so we’re clear I will not be doing...that in the wild. I need indoor plumbing for that.”

“I’ve got to take a look at what we’ve salvaged so far, your suitcase included. Y’know step one in a case like this is to know what the hell your working with.” Eret said.

“Are you one of those creepy doomsday prep families and have their basement full of canned soup?” Quackity joked. Eret shook his head.

“I just watch a lot of survival TV.” Eret smiled. He started to list off a couple survival TV shows he watches.

“Why are there so many?” Quackity asked.

“I don’t get it, I thought it was getting better.” Tubbo whined back at camp. 

“A sprain always hurts the next day.” Tommy said. He had a concerned look on his face. 

“Tommy, your face isn’t helping.” Tubbo said.

“What do you mean my face isn’t helping!” Tommy replied.

“You look scared!” Tubbo said.

“Is be doing okay?” Fundy asked. Fundy looked at the bruise and smiled at Tubbo. “You’re going to do just fine.” Fundy smiled, “the swelling just means your body’s doing what it’s supposed to.” 

“I’ve got this, alright. By the way he doesn’t need a tone of people crowding around him.” Tommy says. Tubbo yelps in pain when Tommy moved his leg.

“I was just trying to elevate it like you’re supposed to!” Tommy yelled.

“Actually at this point, I think it’s better to immobilize it instead of to elevate. That’s my bad, Tubbo. Okay, I really should of splinted it yesterday.” Fundy said.

“I was just thinking you probably should have splinted in yesterday.” Tommy rolled his eyes.

“I actually learned when caring for my dad that, the biggest obstacle to patient recovery is-” Fundy said.

“Infection.” Tommy interjected.

“Actually I was going to say negative energy. I’ll let you think about that.” Fundy said, “Tubbo I’m going to get you a drink.”

“So you brought like 50 sweatshirts.” Eret said. He was looking through the suitcase with Quackity. 

“I was scared I was going to get cold.” Quackity replied.

“On a vacation island?” Eret chuckled.

“Wouldn’t it be funny if this was actually the vacation island.” Quackity said.

“No.” Techno replied. There was silence.

“Okay then...” Quackity quietly said. Fundy came over and grabbed a drink. 

“Hey! Look I’m conducting an inventory. Can you just not touch the stuff until everything is accounted for?” Eret asked, “I wanna know where we’re at.” 

“Relax it’s for Tubbo.” Fundy said.

“We’re taking a walk.” Ranboo said coming back.

“And your coming with us foxy.” I said, “You’ve already been out there so you can lead the way.”

“Lead the way to what exactly?” Fundy asked.

“That.” I say pointing to the mountain.

“We gotta know what this place is. Like the full view of it. There’s no way we’re alone out here.” Ranboo said.

“You know I’d be all in , but Tubbo...” Fundy said.

“It’s fine. You should go.” Tommy yells back.

“Well it looks like I’m going.” Fundy smiled.

“Hey umm, take this. Tilt it up some. Get it all the way up there. It’ll make for a pretty good signal.” Eret said handing me a mirror. “Probably better than a big ‘help sign’.”

“That could really work?” I ask. 

“Yeah.” He replies. “Well it did in this one movie.”

“Hey, Will.” Techno said but I ignored him. 

“Yesterday we went left. We hit some really bad terrain.” Fundy said as we were walking. “So I’m guessing this way’s going to be our best bet.” 

I stared at the mirror looking at it flash light at the sky. “Alright let’s do this.”

There was a faint “let me come with you” with an all to familiar voice behind us.

“Not happening.” I reply once Techno catches up to us.

“But I can help you.” Techno said. 

“You’ve helped enough.” I reply. Techno growled.

“No, Will!” He ran in front of me. “Will you know how bad I feel? I want to tear my skin off.”

“Real nice and dramatic, Techno.” I reply, “Oh wait what’s it called when someone is so dramatic that it makes you want to cringe?”

“Melodramatic?” Techno rolled his eyes saying it more as a statement then a question.

“Exactly. Now get out of my face.” I say starting to walk forward but Techno steps in front of me. “Oh look at you, always standing in my way.”

“God!” Techno yelled, garbing his hair. I walked past him and he didn’t do anything this time. Ranboo and Fundy stared at me but I didn’t care. We started to hike up the mountain.

“He could use an Vicodin or three right about now.” Eret said staring at Tubbo.

“Hey what are those pink bags over there?” Quackity asked.

Eret got up and walked over towards them. He laughed, “oh look at these!” He said bringing them over. They looked through them, there was sunscreen, googles, and golf hats. Eret put one on.

“And just when you thought it couldn’t get any cringer.” Quackity says.

“Oh hey it’s the schedule, right now we’re supposed to be in pottery class or swimming with dolphins.” Eret said reading off a piece of laminated paper. “You seem a lot better than yesterday. I mean you were kinda like sliding into the abyss.” Eret said 

“Yeah well I guess the plane crash screwed me up, y’know? Almost dying and all that.” Quackity replied.

“Did your life go flashing before your eyes?” Eret joked but when he looked over he saw Quackity sadden. “Oh shoot it did, we’re you bummed out or something?”

“Let’s just say I’ve had a crappy past few years.” Quackity replied.

“Same.” Eret laughed.

We carry the mirror up to the mountain. “Alright let’s keep moving, I wanna get to the top before sundown. Let’s see if we can flash a good signal.” I say. I looked around at the tall trees I noticed how they softly swayed with the wind. The crunching sound of grass beneath my feet. It’s been a while since I’ve taken everything in. It was hard for me to swallow. That feeling reminded me of why I don’t look back and stop to take everything in. I sigh and look back at Ranboo and Fundy. They were looking around. Ranboo walked like walls were closing in, it bothered me on how tense he was. Fundy looked relaxed and focused. Ranboo locked eyes with me for a second before laughing awkwardly and turning to the side.

“If the context were different, like if we were on a field trip and somewhere in some parking lot a chain-smoking bus driver was waiting to take us home , I’d think this place was beautiful.” Ranboo says.

“I’m telling you nature does not do ugly.” Fundy says.

“You thought much about college, Ranboo?” Fundy asked. Ranboo shook his head.

“I’m still in high school plus I’ve been...busy with other things.” Ranboo replies.

“Oh I didn’t know you were so young, you certainly don’t act like it.” Fundy smiled. Ranboo’s face flushed from the compliment.

“Thanks.” He said.

“What about you Wilbur? Big college plans?” Fundy asks me.

“I’ve already committed to L’Manburg college, they have the best music program.” I reply not looking at him.

“That’s cool. Will your brother go with you?” Fundy asks.

“No! Why does everyone ask me that?” I complain.

“Sheesh! It was just a question.” Fundy mumbles.

“This doesn’t really seem worth it Tommy. Like for either of us.” Tubbo says. Tommy was carrying him on his back.

“It will be I swear.” Tommy replies. Tommy carries him a little farther more until they make it to water. Tommy helps Tubbo sit down and puts his bruised foot in the ice-cold water. Tubbo grunts and Tommy looks up to make sure he’s okay. “Does it feel good, like is it okay?” Tommy asks worried.

“I don’t know, it’s cold.” Tubbo replied.

“Yeah that’s the point.” Tommy says. There was silence before Tubbo spoke again. 

“Someone’s coming for us, right?” He asked. 

“Yeah, duh! We’ll actually I don’t know, we might be in America right now. And if that’s the case, uh oh.” Tommy joked. Tubbo playfully hit Tommy.

“My dad’s gonna be real mad once he see’s the news. He’ll probably go to whoever’s in charge and be screaming at them, like-” Tubbo says quietly making yelling sounds. Tommy laughs. “Do you think we’ll be famous after?” Tubbo asks, “because Fundy said they’ll give us a nickname like the unstoppable eight, and we’ll go on talk shows-”

“You can’t go two seconds without talking about him, can you?” Tommy said jealousy.

“What?” Tubbo asked. 

“You know he’s going to drop you after all this, you’re not going to stay friends.” Tommy said angrily. Tubbo looked away sadly. Tommy felt a twinge of guilt. “Oh, crap, Tubbo, I’m s...I’m so sorry. You know I’m just so scared out of my mind, I-”

“I know, I know.” Tubbo said, “okay? Me too.”

We continued to hike up the mountain. 

“I-I might need a little breather.” Fundy says huffing.

“We’re almost there.” I reply.

“I don’t mean full on vacation just a water break.” Fundy says still out of breath.

“We’re almost there.” I reply.

“Yeah well almost there doesn’t mean the same for you as it does for us, okay? I mean your...” Fundy says.

“Wow, thats rude.” I reply.

“Wait, no! I was going to say that you’re way more invested so your going to have more motivation and-!” Fundy said quickly, trying to defend himself. 

“Chill, I’m kidding.” I smile. Ranboo and Fundy both exchange glances and look back. Fundy clears his throat nervously.

“Watch out.” I say walking over the top of rocks, “what do you think we’ll see once we get up there?” 

“Uh...I’m hoping for like a beach resort maybe.” Ranboo half-jokes.

“I’m taking a break, sorry.” Fundy sits down. 

“I said we’re almost there!” I yell sipping around and the mirror flings across to a ledge. Ranboo instantly runs after it.

“Crap the mirror!” I say.

“Ranboo!” Fundy runs after him. Ranboo gets on his hands a knees and reached over the edge where the mirror was on a branch. “Ranboo, no, no, no! Stop! We don’t need it!” Fundy yells. Ranboo shifts his weight more down and reaches for it as far as he can.

“I see it!” He grunts trying to grab it. “I can get it!”

“Keep reaching!” I yell and run over.

“Ranboo, stop! Let it go.” Fundy said. Ranboo kept scooting down trying to get it.

“It’s right there...” He says.

“Can you get it?” I ask. Ranboo slipped knocking the mirror off. Me, and Fundy grab onto him, holding him while he dangled off the cliff. 

“Get me up!” He screamed for dear life , “get me up, get me up!” He was panicking and so was I, my hands started to get sweaty and he started to slip. 

“I’m trying, pull him up.” Fundy yells. All the sudden Techno runs over and grabs on, pulling him up. We all collapse to the ground. Ranboo was trembling, mumbling to himself in a language I didn’t understand. We all panted.

———————————

“So your brother came after all.” George said. I nodded. 

“Yeah.” I reply, “guess by then he realized I don’t always know what’s best for myself.”

———————————

“Crap! Crap! We needed that!” I yell angrily.

“The mirror?” Fundy asked, “who the hell cares about a mirror, Ranboo almost died.”

“Wilbur, I’m so so sorry.” Ranboo sobbed, his tears leaving burn marks.

“Don’t feel like you need to apologize to him.” Techno said. They all turn to look at me.

“Don’t look at me like that! Don’t look at me like I’ve lost my mind! Like I’m just some angry monster losing their crap for no reason! I have every reason to be upset! My life is out there, a million miles away, okay?” Real life is out there and I have no clue why I’m the only one trying to get it back! Is there nothing waiting for you? Do you not have a world that wants you back?” I yell. Everyone says quiet.

“Right Ranboo, you want to go back?” I ask. He stays quiet.

“What the-! Hello! I guess not then.” I storm off towards the top of the mountain. I climb up and pass the grass and dirt. But once I get up there all I feel is disappointment. There was nothing.

“There’s nothing...” I mumble the world feels like it’s spinning, “there’s nothing...” I keep repeating those words. Techno climbs up with me. I start to cry. “Stay away from me, Techno.” He kept coming closer. “I’m serious, stay away from me, Techno.” I start to sob. “Stop don’t touch me, stay away!” Techno pulls me into a tight hug. I scream.

———————————

“Just for context, what did you hope to see from the summit?” Sapnap asks. 

“Something. Anything. A dock, a house. Some kind of sign that we weren’t...alone.” I respond.

“But that did materialize.” George said.

“Sorry, what?” I ask.

“Well you didn’t find anything to suggest that you weren’t alone.” George said.

“I...did and I didn’t.” I say repeating it one more time.

———————————

We walked back to camp silently. I keep staring at Techno. He wasn’t always the best at affection, he believes actions are better than words so that’s what he did. I would be lying if I said it wasn’t surprising.

———————————

“We don’t have eyes on the other four?” Dream asked.

“They, umm, they should pass by.” Sam replied, “Arbor cam 12 in just a second.”

Dream stared up at the giant screen observing it. Wilbur was sectioned off with Techno while Fundy and Ranboo were by themselves. “Do you see how they’ve arranged themselves differently? It often means a shift in the geography of the relationship. Did you note that, Alyssa?” Dream said

“Of course.” She replied. Dream looked down at his clothes.

“Oh well, did Patches do this.” He said picking cat hair off his pants. “Have I been walking around all day looking like this!” 

“Do you want the lint roller?” Sam asked.

“Yes!” Dream said. Sam handed Dream the lint roller. There was silence when Dream used it. Dream stared at Sam.

“We’re not just thoughtlessly putting his death behind us.” Dream said. “We’re moving forward so that what he gave amounts to something. Is that clear?” 

“Crystal.” Sam nodded.

“Yes all clear.” Alyssa said.

“Good.” Dream said. “Uh, could you get to base camp? I wanna check that the operative found the package.” 

“Of course.” Alyssa said moving. Sam and Alyssa exchanged glances.

———————————

Fundy was walking along the shore. He found a bag sitting there and grabbed it, running back to camp.

“Gotta figure, this was our pilot.” Eret said. “Now, sir, I don’t have a great feeling about where you are right now but the crap you left behind will not be wasted.”

“Eret don’t be morbid.” Fundy said.

“Uh, well, sorry, but this is a haul. Pain pills, disinfects, basically a whole medicine cabinet.” Eret replied.

“All right, down the hatch.” Fundy said handing Tubbo some pills.

“I’ve only had the store bought kind before.” Tubbo said.

“He didn’t buy them for you, he had some dumb luck.” Tommy grumbled.

“Alright give him these. Maybe one and a half, but make sure he takes it with food.” Eret said.

“Ah, Oxycodone.” Fundy says understanding.

“Fundy thank you so much.” Tubbo said. Tommy stood up and walked away angrily. Tubbo offered Tommy’s seat to Fundy who was hesitant to take it. Tommy watched from afar, playing with the sand.

When it was dark out I sat next to Ranboo. 

“That riptide looking real good right about now.” I joke, he laughs. “Thanks by the way, for trying to get the mirror.”

“Im not you but I do go after things, if they’re risky, stupid, or like an absolute recipe for disaster, I’ll go after it. For sure.” He joked but for some reason it didn’t feel like he was joking. I huffed.

“Hey.” Techno said. Ranboo got up and left to give us some privacy. Techno came and sat next to me. “So Sally... she broke up with you, it’s over. I don’t know why you won’t let it go.”

“But you do, Techno. You do know why.” I say sadly.

———————————

Phill opens the door to the house.

“Will I think we should talk.” He looks at me. I shake my head.

“Can we talk tomorrow, I’m tired.” I say.

“Of course hunny.” Phill ruffles my hair. I smile weakly and walk up to my room. Inside I see tons of pictures of me and Sally. I reach out and grab one to stare at. A tear rolls down my cheek and slashes on the picture. Angrily I tear the picture and start to sob, screaming into my pillow. I cried that whole night whole Techno banged on the door trying to help.

———————————

“Hey I know life wasn’t easy basically being hijacked by my problems.” Techno said.

“I know that’s why when I met Sally, everything changed. It was like I was actually appreciated.” I say.

“Dad appreciates you.” Techno said.

“He doesn’t act that way, never having time for me and such.” I reply, “so I’m going to get back there Techno and I’m going to show her that I need her.” Techno gave me a pitiful look. “And I need you to let me believe that, okay?” I say.

“Okay.” He replies, almost whispering.

———————————

“The story of me and my brother is quite a rocky one.” I say. “But I’ve always had him all wrong.”

“How so?” George asks.

“He was always up ahead, standing in front somehow and here I was thinking that he was just casting some shadow that I had to not let consume me.” I say.

“This story, the two of you, you mind if I ask how it ends?” George asks. I smile.

“I don’t know.” I say, “guess that’s in your hands now. It’s true what they say, you know, that you can still feel things.” I pull my hand out from under the table to show one hand and a amputee. “Old nerve endings, sensations from the past. You know what I feel? It’s his hand, holding mine. Forever


End file.
